Freak of Nature
by LivingOutcast
Summary: Lillian has always been known as the outcast. She's used to being alone, but will that change when she meets four guys from Belleville? MCR. Rated T for language- Angst, Drama, and some Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Lillian's eyes widened as she looked at her reflection. Light pink dress, kitten heels, matching purse...

"I look like a fucking prep."

"LILLIAN."

_Shit._ She thought she was alone. She turned around. "WHAAAAAAAT?"

Her mother was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and mouth agape. "Stop using the forbidden words! You look beautiful! Now, fix your makeup, and try to do it in less than 10 minutes. We have to leave."

"What's wrong with my makeup?" Lillian asked, slightly offended. "I wear it to school every day."

"Yes, but this is a new home. You do want to make a good impression for Mommy, don't you?"

_No, _Lillian thought. _When will you ever learn that I will never fit in… MOMMY._

She sighed. "Mom… I'm not wearing this."

"Oh… Fine. At least try and wear something with more color; you wear so much black-"

"I happen to like black." Lillian said blatantly, crossing her arms.

"I know you do honey, but you're finally meeting my best friend from high school! And she has a son your age… Sweetie, Belleville is very different from your-"

"We move around all the time. I don't see why you have to drag me to dinner to see _your_ old friends-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Her mom exclaimed. She shook her head and sighed. "We leave in 10 minutes. Change if you want, but we are leaving this house at 6:50." She left the room, closing Lillian's door on the way out.

Lillian pulled out her oversized black Misfits tank, a pair of gray converse and dark blue skinny jeans. She put on her usual rubber bracelets: Green Day, David Bowie, and Iron Maiden.

She had just finished re-applying her eyeliner when she heard her mom call from downstairs. "LILLAIN!"

Lillian jumped. She looked at her reflection, adjusting her nose ring. She grabbed her old black headphones and her iPod and rushed down the stairs. "Coming!"

"FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Gerard called from the band room. "Mikey's whining again…"

"I am not whining!" exclaimed Mikey. "I asked you to get me a soda and you won't get off of your ass to get it for me!"

"That's because I'm lazy, genius," he said, throwing a pillow at Mikey's face, nearly knocking his glasses off. "You're my brother. You of all people should've figured that out by now."

Ray looked up from his guitar. "How about you get the soda yourself, Mikey."  
Mikey laughed. "I'm related to him," he said, gesturing towards Gerard. "Do you honestly think I would do that?"

"All right, no need to panic. Frankie to the rescue…" Frank laughed, leaning in the doorway. He tossed a can of soda to Mikey.

Mikey caught it with one hand, and looked at the label. He grimaced. "Diet?" he asked, smirking.

Frank smiled and plopped down on the seat next to Ray. "Hey, don't blame me; my mom's a health fanatic now."

"Frank!" yelled Miss Iero.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Speaking of mom…" He turned around and yelled towards the door. "Yeah, mom?"

"Miss Henridge and her daughter will be her in 5 minutes, hurry up and get ready!"

Frank shrunk in his seat and squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit," he whispered. "I forgot about that."

"Should we leave?" asked Mikey, Gerard and Ray in unison.

Frank laughed. "Nah, she invited you three to join us for dinner anyway. It just means we have to keep the chick company."

Mikey smirked. "Ooooo, Frankie's got a girlfriend!"

Frank's eyes widened. "No! Shut up!" he whined, throwing a pillow towards Mikey. Mikey ducked, and the pillow flew over Mikey's chair, hitting the lamp. Gerard burst out laughing.

"So… Who's the girl anyways?" Ray asked, casually cleaning his fret board.

"I don't know. She's the daughter of my mom's best friend in college. They just moved here from California or something."

Gerard moaned and rolled his eyes. "I bet she's a prep or something."

They heard the doorbell ring. "Frank, they're here!" called Miss Iero.

Ray smiled. "Well, hurry along, Frankie. Miss Prep's waiting for you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lillian, take off those headphones," her mom said as she rang the doorbell.

"Fine," Lillian sighed. She paused the Smashing Pumpkins song that was playing and put the headphones around her neck.

They were greeted by a tall brunette. "Hello," she said. "I'm Miss Iero. You must be Lillian!" She gestured inside. "Won't you two come in?"

Lillian liked her right away. She was so kind and warm hearted. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Iero."

Miss Iero smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, sweetie. My boy should be down in a minute. Frankie!"

Lillian's eyes widened. Oh no. _Frankie, "my boy"_… Her son was a prick. Her thoughts disappeared when Miss Iero spoke again.

"I hope you don't mind, but Frank has some friends over. They go to Belleville High School, as well. They'll be joining us for dinner-" She turned to Lillian's mom. "Is that all right, Mary?"

Lillian's mom smiled. "Of course! I'd love it if she had some new friends."

Down the stairs came the most perfect looking 16-year old boy that Lillian had ever seen. He wore black skinny jeans and black converse, with dozens of tattoos peeking out of a slightly oversized Green Day shirt.

Frank's eyes widened as he saw her. Long blonde hair, nose ring, Misfits tank, and- was that a Green Day rubber bracelet? He bit down on his lip ring. "Hi."

The girl smiled. "Hey, you're Frank?"

"Yep, that's me."

His mom nudged him. "Frank… Why don't you show Lillian around the house? She can meet Ray, Mikey and Gerard."

_Lillian. _The name fit her perfectly. Frank smirked. "Sure."

He guided her up the stairs. "So… you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"You like the Misfits?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yeah, them and Iron Maiden."

"Me too!"

Frank stopped and turned around. "Really?"

Lillian smiled and gestured to her bracelets. "Yeah, Iron Maiden, Green Day, Misfits, Bowie… Smashing Pumpkins too."

Frank smiled. "Okay, Mikey and Gerard will love you."


End file.
